Moonlight murder
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: When a case brings another from NCIS, the case is split wide open when the youngest agents of the team happen to be right in the middle of the crime. Will Hotch bring home the young agents, or will they end up another victim before the criminal is brought in.
1. Chapter 1

**Time to get this idea out in the open as this has been in my head for a while and I need to get the idea out on paper. I love Criminal Minds decided to do a fanfic from Criminal Minds. Well in this one, a new agent joins the team, but what are they going to do when crimes hit home and the young agents get taken on the case that is very close to home. Also, if anyone wants to read an amazing writer, they should read NoxyHart. She is an amazing writer and friend of mine. I love her to death.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds as I just borrow them for my writing pleasure and put them back when I am done. I own Christina and NoxyHart owns Jared. Please enjoy and Review**

Reid had sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was in the bathroom inside the BAU as he scrubbed his face for the hundredth time. Reid had been standing there for a while now. He had showed up almost two hours earlier. He wanted to be there before Hotch and his sister had showed up. Spencer Reid had taken quickly to the little sister of his boss. Her name was Christina Marie Hotchner. She was the only one who actually laughed at his jokes and managed to talk to about books and reading.

He had been the one who took her under his wing and even refused to let the others try to help her out. Derrick Morgan actually had noticed first how he acted when she was around. Even David Rossi had tried to take her under his wing, and for some reason he didn't trust the older profiler around her. He thought about when they had gone out for a new book that had come out and they went out for coffee right after.

The night actually had gone really well as they sat and talked about what the book had been about for hours before they finally parted. Her phone had rang almost literally 10 times within an hour before she finally answered it. Hotch had been trying to get a hold of her when she didn't come home right after she had gone out for some extra courses at the local college.

He had got her a small something on the way into work as he thought about if she would like it or not. On her desk was a bouquet of rare and amazing looking roses. There were so many several colors of roses that sat in the vase. He was nervous as he had never really done this before. He knew that Hotch would not really allow it. They were both in the field and what if one of them had been taken?

He had been broken out of his thoughts as he heard the bathroom door open and there stood Aaron Hotchner as he had his arms crossed. He looked over at Reid as he slowly walked over to him.

"Do you really think that flowers like that would really work on my sister? I know there is something going on; I just really can't say anything. When she comes home after spending time with you, there is a smile on her face. I am sure you already know the talk I am going to give you right?"

Reid nodded as he thought about the great work of William Shakespeare and smiled as he then turned and looked at Hotch with a smile on his face.

"Well to quote William Shakespeare from Romeo and Juliet _'Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.'"_

 _Reid grinned and walked out leaving Hotch to think about what he just said to him. He headed out and walked over to his desk as he had left a note that made her have to search what he was wanting to say to her. Hotch would never figure it out either as he used page numbers, lines on pages and then the number of the word on the page._

 _It took him over a few weeks to get this all figured out. Hotch had walked back into the bullpen as he looked over at Reid and shook his head. He turned to look over at Reid._

 _"_ _When everyone gets here, we have a case. I want us all to meet in the conference room. I am sure Christina should be here soon."_

 _He headed back to his office as like Hotch had said, Christina had walked in wearing her black glasses and her plaid skirt and white blouse. Her messenger bag was off on her side as she walked in. She looked up and seen the flowers as she rushed over to them and smiled._

 _"_ _Oh Reid these are beautiful. Oh and look at the colors of these roses. Oh and look there are my favorite colors too."_

 _She smiled up at Reid and he smiled back at him. She had picked up the note and she grinned._

 _"_ _Oh I will wait until we land to do this. I want to enjoy reading this note."_

 _Hotch walked downstairs and seen the two of them and shook his head._

 _"_ _This case is actually here in Virginia. I called the rest of the team and they are going to head to the police station. It seems like they found out first about the case and wanted to meet us there. I am going to fill you guys in first on this case. Since nobody is here besides for us, we can do this right here."_

 _Reid nodded and sat down in the chair and Christina sat down as well. Hotch let out a sigh._

 _"_ _It seems that this case has been abducting young women and young men. They are found almost a week later, dead. The men all have bruises as well as there was a few stab wounds on them. The men look like they fight and the women were bruised as well as sexually assaulted. Some of the men even had been sexually assaulted as well."_

 _Both of the young agents slightly paled as they heard that. Reid knew that they could be a target seeing as they were both young, but Reid would just keep his mouth shut. If he were to say something, they might be put on the sidelines. Hotch then cleared his throat._

 _"_ _We are also getting a special agent to help on this case. He is being sent to us from another department. Christina, do you remember Jared?"_

 _She sat up and nodded as she smiled as she hadn't seen him since he had gone off to college. Jared was in fact her best friend since they were really little. She had not seen him since the night they graduated together._

 _"_ _I haven't seen Jared since we graduated high school together. Reid I am sure you are going to love Jared. Jared is my best friend that I knew back from we were so little. In fact he used to live with Hotch and I after his parents were killed when he was little."_

 _Aaron Hotchner smiled as he remembered taking Jared in when he was younger. In fact he was trying to remember when the two of them were ever apart. When Jared had left after they graduated high school, Christina was a mess. She had lost her best friend, and now having him come back after being with their uncle who was part of the NCIS would be good for her._

Hotch got a text on his phone as he went ahead and answered it as he got up and held up his hand and walked out. He headed to the front where he met Jared as he smiled as he set his bag down.

"It's good to be back, where is the rest of the team at?"

Hotch smiled as he pointed up to his office.

"I got two members of the team already upstairs. I was just briefing them on the case we have. The rest of the team is already at the police station. I figured you might want to meet who is here first before we go to the police station to meet the rest of the team."

Jared nodded as he walked over and seen the flowers on the desk as he then seen the name on the desk and looked up at him.

"I thought you had an office not a desk?"

Hotch shook his head and smiled pointing up to the office where there were two heads sitting there. Jared gasped as he seen Christina and ran upstairs and ran into the office. When Christina and Spencer looked up, Christina gasped as she jumped up and ran over and met Jared halfway into the room as she was crying tears of joy as she held onto him.

"Jared I thought I would never see you again! The last time I had seen you had been when you headed off to the military."

He smiled as he hugged her back and he nodded.

"Yeah I had ended up getting picked up by NCIS and then Hotch was the one who actually requested me. I had no idea that you were an agent with the FBI as well. I must say, who is Tony DiNozzo's cousin? He said that he was dating the niece of Jethro Gibbs."

She grinned as she turned to Spencer who blushed deeply.

"Meet Tony's cousin, Jethro is my uncle."

Jared gasped as he then turned to Hotch as he walked in. Hotch actually smiled seeing Jared.

"I think we have this case to work on. Come on you guys, we need to get into town and go help out with this case."

They nodded as Reid got up and headed out with Christina and Jared. Hotch watched them and sighed. He would have to make sure that he kept his eyes on all three of them. This case would be aiming at the three of them as there was one thing that he didn't mention about the case. He would have to tell them later. For now they would all just head down and find out what the rest of the team knew and they would solve this case quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time to get another chapter up, I hope you are enjoying the fanfic. Also if you want a good read, you should read the works from NoxyHart. She is an amazing writer and I love her. You need to read hers as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds as I just borrow them for my writing pleasure and put them back when I am done. I own Christina and NoxyHart owns Jared.**

When they arrived at the police station, Reid got out first then reached out to help Christina out with Jared right behind them. It had been quiet as they all got out. After finding out what kind of a case this was, it was going to be a tough one. Hotch had been driving as they all seemed to sit in the back of the SUV as they headed inside. David Rossi was standing by one of the desks as he looked up seeing the rest of the team enter.

"We were wondering about when you guys would show up. I figured though the younger agents would have stayed back on this case. I mean this case does involve younger people. We have already been briefed on the case, wait who is this?"

Christina smiled as she stepped beside Jared. She turned as she looked over at Jared as she was proud.

"This is Jared; he is my best friend from high school. He is a new agent on the team. This will be his first case with us."

Rossi sighed and shook his head. He looked back at Jared as Reid was standing beside both Christina and Jared. Like they needed another young agent on the team, in fact Rossi would rather have just Reid on the team and remove the other two young agents off the team. He didn't like the fact that Christina was part of the team, though he figured that the reason Christina got onto the team was because of her brother.

"Morgan is waiting for us to split up. I am sure that we will need to send someone to look over the crime scenes. What the good part is, where these people are abducted, it is in the same place. Hotch who do you think should go to the scene where the victims were taken?"

Hotch turned to Reid and smiled. He knew just the people that he was going to send.

"I want Reid on that; I want him to take Christina and Jared as well. They are the younger agents so they would be able to pick up something that we might not. Rossi, I want you and Morgan to go talk to the only living victim that survived from this. In fact take Prentess as well. It might be good to have a female there as well."

Rossi groaned and nodded. He turned back to the young agents as Hotch walked over and was talking to the young agents on what he wanted them to do. Jared smiled as he was going to go on his first mission and wanted to prove himself. Hotch headed to talk to the captain of the police department as the young agents walked out the door with a piece of paper and went to the SUV. Christina got into the drivers seat and headed out to the scene where all the victims all were taken.

Reid got out first as Christina got out followed by Jared. Reid walked over as it was the local park. The park was pretty empty as Reid looked around the park.

"I can see why the unsub picked this place. It is quiet and hardly anyone is here. Now did Hotch say if these crimes were done during the day or at night?"

Jared held out the folder as he had in his hands as he shook his head.

"The notes said that they have disappeared at night and during the day. The unsub must like this place because of how secluded it is. No wonder he would always come back, maybe because this place tends to be where young adults such as us tend to meet. I mean I have seen almost all teens that come here."

Reid nodded as he looked back at Christina as she was shifting back and forth. Something had her on edge as Reid walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't we go see if anyone has seen anything in the area?"

She nodded as she smiled at him. Jared walked over as he looked between the two.

"Wait something doesn't seem right. I think we should head back to the station."

Reid nodded as he looked around as Jared was right. He reached over taking Christina's hand.

"Come on we need to get out of here. I think maybe it was a bad idea that all three of us were sent here. I mean the unsub is after our age group."

Christina nodded as she felt like they were being watched. She headed deeper into the park as Jared and Reid looked at her a bit confused. The feeling of them being watched made her head into the park hoping to shake the feeling. Jared turned as he heard footsteps behind them and was quickly grabbed and his mouth was covered as he struggled for a moment then slowly stopped.

Reid gasped as Jared went limp in the mans arms. The man had a mask on as he pointed to a van that was on the far side of the park.

"I want the two of you to go into that van. If you are good, then neither of you will get hurt, though sending three young people was not the best idea. Now I want you to go now."

Reid shook his head as he looked back at Christina.

"Christina, I want you to run. I know you will find us again. You need to go tell Hotch what is going on."

She turned to run as she heard a gun cock as she stopped seeing another stand there pointing a gun at Reid.

"Move and the pretty boy gets hurt."

She froze as she seen the mans face before.

"What are you doing here Ted Dahmer? Your father already was put behind bars, should have figured you would turn out like him."

Ted growled and grabbed her arm.

"Alright enough messing around, now all of you inside the van or else I will make sure that I make you all wish you were never born."

Reid sighed as he looked down and headed to the van. Ted led Christina as the other person carried Jared to the van. He tossed Jared into the van as Reid got in. Ted grinned as tossed her to his partner.

"Tie her up as she is going to be up in the front. You stay back here with these two."

The man nodded and got into the back. Reid cried out as the door was slammed shut and tied her arms behind her back.

"I am not going to let you get away this time. I want to enjoy this and since you know my face and exactly who I am, you are going to be stuck with me. If they escape, it won't be bad. You are the only one who actually knows where I live."

He hit her upside the head and took her into the front seat and put her like she was asleep in the back seat and took off. He was grinning from ear to ear as he drove off. He thought he was smart as he took three federal agents.

 **XXX**

 ** _6 hours later_**

Hotch had sighed as he looked up realizing that it was starting to get dark outside as he began to get worried. He had been waiting for a phone call from his sister or even Reid to let them know what they had found there. He stood up as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his sister's phone first. When she didn't answer her phone, he began to worry. He even dialed Reid's cell phone number with the same result. JJ walked over as everyone else was busy. She could see that something was bothering Hotch.

"Hotch is anything wrong?"

He sighed as he shook his head. _'Was it a good idea that I had them all go together?'_ He had thought to himself as he looked over some of the evidence that was there already as he felt like he had seen something like this before. He then turned to JJ as he sighed.

"I have yet to hear from Christina, Reid or even Jared. Someone should have called me by now, either to tell me that I they have yet to find anything or even that they have found something. JJ, I think we need to go out to that spot and find out if they are still there."

Hotch looked up as Derrick Morgan walked in as he had his phone in his hand. Something was bothering him as well.

"Hotch, Spenc isn't answering his phone. Pretty boy always answers his phone and he never ignores it. Garcia has tried to contact Reid as well and she was not able to get through either. Something isn't right Hotch."

Hotch nodded as his owe phone was in his hands.

"Christina or Jared hasn't called either. Nobody has called and it has been 6 hours since I sent them over there. Has anyone heard from any of the other agents?"

Morgan nodded as he was looking back at his phone. Hotch was right, and even now he was worried for all three agents. They were so busy focusing on the fact that all three were young agents and the crimes were based off of their age groups. It had been a dumb idea to send all three agents together as Morgan cursed and punched a wall as Hotch looked up as he punched a wall.

"Derrick that will not solve anything. Come on we need a good plan. We can regroup with Garcia. You can have Garcia locate their phones as I am sure they will still have their phones on."

He nodded as he knew that Garcia would help them locate the three missing agents as long as their phones were on. An older agent should have gone with them, but now was not the time to worry about what should have happened. Right now they need to focus on what they can do now and how to locate their missing agents before they become a new victim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning chapter will have lots of disturbing things happening. If you don't like don't read. Also if you want an amazing read, you should read works by NoxyHart. You have been warner about the chapter.**

Christina groaned as she awoke and looked around. Her wrists were tied behind her back as she looked around trying to find Jared and Spencer. Both boys were tied up on the other side of the room. She slowly sat up and groaned as she felt like she was hit in the head with a bat. She sat up more and looked at where she was at. She wanted to make sure that she would remember everything that was in the room.

She heard the door open as she looked up wondering where Ted was at or even his partner. Reid and Jared both were still out of it as she sighed. She knew that they were going to have to get out of this some way. The door opened and Ted walked in and she growled. Ted grinned as he walked over and grabbed her chin lifting it up as he bent down beside her.

"Tell me Christina, how would your precious brother felt if he never got to see you again? I mean sure I got those two over there as well, but those two are going to be a way for you to make sure you do as we say."

She pulled her head away and growled.

"You need to go to hell Ted; you think that I will do what you say?"

He grinned as he pulled out a knife and walked over to the two unconscious FBI agents. She gasped as she began to struggle.

"No leave them alone, whatever you want to do you should do to them not me. They did nothing to you."

Ted grinned and walked back over to her and grinned as he crossed his arms looking down at her. He then squat in front of her taking the blade and placing the metal under her chin to lift up her head to look up at him.

"See that is exactly why I brought them. Do you know why I made sure to target you my dear?"

She shook her head as she actually had no idea why she was actually targeted. She in fact really didn't want to know why she was targeted. Ted slipped the blade up as she gasped feeling the blade dig into her chin, a thin line of blood appeared under her chin as the blade dug into her skin.

"Because your brother put away my father and I think it is only fair that I take the only thing that he is close to like he took my father away from me."

She looked up as her eyes went wide. Not really caring about the blood slowly dripping down her chin as she glared at him. She had enough of dealing with this guy and she had to think of something to get them all out of this kind of situation. Ted clearly didn't like being ignored as he grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground.

She cried out as she hit the floor with a thud. Ted grinned as he walked over and grabbed her hair and pulled her head up to look at him.

"You are in my home now, and I am going to make sure that your brother knows how much you are going to suffer because of him."

He slowly slid his hands down her body as he grinned as he enjoyed the feel of her skin against his.

"Though it might be even better if I decide to have a bit of fun with you first."

She sat up and spit in his face as he growled and kicked her in the face as she cried out. He grabbed her shirt and ripped it off of her as he wiped his face from the spit off of him.

"You want to play like that, then I can play hardball too."

He took the knife in his hand as he stabbed it right through her shoulder as she screamed. Jared awoke from the corner of the room as he gasped and struggled. Though all the fighting wouldn't actually help. Reid was still out cold against Jared as he sighed as he noticed that the two of them were tied together. They really couldn't do that much as they were even gagged as he growled.

Christina was panting as she tried to fight through the pain, but she was pinned to the floor with the blade. Blood poured out from under her as she was trying to focus on something in the room. Ted got up and walked over to the wall and pulled off a whip and a needle. He walked back over to Monica and grinned as he grabbed a small bottle and slid the needle into the bottle and filled the syringe with a strange colored liquid.

He set the needle off to the side and let the needle touch the dirty table. He held up the whip in one hand and sent the whip flying as he cracked it across her face as she screamed out in pain. A large red welt across her face as Ted grinned.

"That's the way every female should look, fear and all marked up. That is always a beautiful sight to see."

She knew that she had to warn her brother somehow on where they were at, but just wasn't sure how to contact her brother at this moment in time. The whip cracked against her face again as she cried out again. This time a large cut appeared as it was bleeding. He grinned as he grabbed her face and grabbed some salt off the table and packed the salt on the wound making her scream out.

The salt burned as she began to feel light headed. Ted pulled the blade out of her shoulder as she screamed again, but it was weaker. He grabbed the needle and injected it into her arm. She fought weakly from the darkness that creeped up in her line of vison. She finally passed out, not just from the pain, but the drugs that Ted gave her. It was drugs to knock her out anyways as he went ahead and began to sew her wounds up. He used a single needle and thread and didn't even bother to clean them. Jared watched in horror as he wished that he could do more. After Ted sewed up her wounds and wrapped them all up, he walked out leaving them all alone.

 **XXX**

Hotch began to pace back and forth as he had yet to hear from his younger agents. He was starting to get worried as he sent Derrick Morgan out to look for them. He was waiting for Derrick to return with news of his lost agents. Derrick walked in as he sighed as he shook his head.

"Hotch, I went to where they were supposed to be. I found no evidence that they were even there. I am worried that something happened to them."

Hotch shook his head as he was slowly losing his calm demeanor as his hands shook as he balled them up into fists.

"We need to find them Morgan, that is my sister out there and we need to find a way to get them back. There has to be some kind of clue or anything to locate them. Are you sure there was nothing around that you could see that could point us in the right direction of where they could be at?"

Morgan shook his head as JJ walked in as she had been sharing a room with Prentiss. She was holding her phone as if one of them would call her at the moment's notice.

"Have any of you guys heard from Reid or even Christina? Hotch I mean I am sure you have heard from her right?"

He shook his head as he set his phone down and growled.

"I have yet to hear from any of them. Something is making me worry and I am about to go out there and search myself for them. There has to be something we are missing here."

JJ sighed as she slowly walked out and Hotch's phone went off as he reached for it. He seen that it was his sister's phone as he quickly answered it.

"Oh Christina, I am so glad that you are alright. Where are you and we will come get you guys. I am thinking that we should have sent Derrick with you guys as well."

He heard breathing on the other end of the line as he knew that something wasn't right. The sound of the breathing was not of any of the three that he sent out. His stomach began to tighten as he then growled as he knew who it was.

"Ted what do you want from me? I am not letting your father out of prison. He got what he deserved. I should have figured it was you behind this."

Ted chuckled as he held the phone close to his ear.

"That is no way to talk to someone who has your sweet sister is it? Tell me is she still a virgin? I may want to play more with her and I want you to see how broken your sister can get."

Hotch growled as Derrick was already on the phone with Garcia hoping to track the call on the phone. Hotch could hear Ted laughing hard. Hotch tried to calm down.

"Take me instead of my sister. I will gladly offer myself up in place of my sister. You have no reason to hurt my sister. Please just take me instead of hurting her. She is too kind hearted and she needs to come home. Do you have my other agents?"

Ted was quiet for a moment then the phone cut out. He cursed as Derrick nodded as he held up his thumb. They got him.

"Time to call in some help, I am going to call my uncle and Reid's cousin. We are going to need all the help that we can get. Tony and Uncle Jethro aren't going to be happy when they hear what happened."

He knew that he had to call them and that way they could get them back. Though there is one thing that worries him is that it was a trap and Ted knew that they would track him. Ted wasn't a stupid man and he only hoped that his fears weren't true.


End file.
